


"War" paint

by oh_captain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, the original character is their kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captain/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon request for stallison kid fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	"War" paint

Stiles caught Tommy as he ran for the door, covered in paint and glue and… God, he hopes that’s chocolate. Tommy squealed, before slapping his hands onto his daddy’s face, smearing the aqua color around.

"Tommy! Oh God," Allison grinned, hands going to cover her mouth as she took in her husband looking like the world was ending at the little ball of energy in his arms.

"It’s a good look," She finally managed after letting out a few more breathless sounding wheezes. He rose his eye brows at her, causing Tommy to wipe at his forehead too. 

"Is it now?" He asked. 

She grinned, nodding. 

Stiles shifted him onto his nonexistent hip so he could lean forward and kiss Allison’s cheek before grabbing her chin to hold her in place while he smeared the paint onto her face, streaking it.

She shoved him back, gasping and wiping at her cheek. It smeared all over her hand and cheek, thinning but keeping the blue green color.

"You are dead, Stilinski," she stated, pointing a finger at him. 

Tommy reached out for her, making grabby hands for her and leaning his whole body for her.

Stiles flailed for a second before adjusting his hold on the small boy.

"Words, Tommy!" He chastised.

Tommy’s bottom lip trembled before big alligator tears rolled down his cheeks. “Mommy,” He murmured and Allison had him in a second.

Tommy’s tears immediatly dried up just in time for him to put his grubby hands right on her face as well, rubbing the rest of the gooey paint on her.

She closed her eyes, defeated. “You win,” She grudgingly told the three year old.

He whooped and planted a big goober kiss on her cleanish cheek, patting her other cheek softly and Allison gave him a loud kiss on his dirty cheek for show, making the little one giggle. Stiles slunk up in time to kiss the little ones other cheek and tickle his sides, causing their kid to squirm away, screeching and holding to Allison fast, laughing and trying to escape.

"Let’s get you in the tub now," Stiles lifted Tommy away from Allison and started towards the bathroom. Allison grinned and looked back to her and Tommy’s art project. It was a mess. She loved it.

"No! Tommy wait!" She heard Stiles yell and Tommy’s battle cry. 

She smiled before moving to clean up. Except her stomach got in the way when she best forward. She hates being pregnant. Absolutely hates it. She loves how Stiles dotes on her and does what she asks the first time, but she hates being incapacitated. 

She gave up on her second try and put the art… thing on the counter to dry, high enough so Tommy couldn’t reach. 

"OH my God!" She heard Stiles shout and snorted. "I heard that!" He yelled.

She out right laughed at that, walking back to the living room and collapsing on the couch. This was good.

The sound of bottles hitting the floor was like gunshots, quickly followed by Stiles groaning.

She smiled and sunk into the couch, relaxing. She liked this.

"Hey Stiles!" She called.

"Yeah?" She heard him call back.

"I love you." She said firmly, turning her head a little and smiling.

And his answer was said softly back, like it held the key to life. “I love you too.”


End file.
